An electric cartridge type heater of the type of this class is known, for example, from DE 103 33 206 A1.
Contrary to other cartridge type heaters, which are used for the same purpose, for example, for heating a plastic injection molding nozzle, the cartridge type heaters of this class have the advantage that they can provide a sufficiently long heating wire length for the needed heating capacity with a very small wall thickness of the cylindrical cartridge wall in the compacted state and that they also offer the possibility of providing a heating capacity distribution over the length of the cartridge type heater by selecting different distances between windings in certain axial areas.
While the electric terminals usually exit from the cylindrical cartridge body on the front side in these prior-art cartridge type heaters, it is required in more recent injection molds, especially in molds with a plurality of cavities, that the electric terminals shall not be arranged on one of the front sides of the cartridge type heater, but somewhere on the circumference.
Even though there already are heating devices for plastic injection molding nozzles with terminals that are arranged radially or tangentially in the middle of the heating body, these heating devices are wound tubular heating elements, which have a completely different design and are also not comparable to the cartridge type heater of this class in terms of capacity.